The Battle for Gilneas City
by Aeliren85
Summary: The Battle for Gilneas City... Could it have ended differently? This is my first fanfic. R&R! Last chapter has been posted!
1. The Battle for Gilneas City

It was a rainy day in Gilneas. Rainier than usual, as if the land itself knew about the battle that was soon to be fought in the great city in the middle of the peninsula.

"**The Forsaken think we are weak. A broken people. They think we'll roll over like a scared dog. How wrong they are.**"

Christopher Hensworth stood amongt the many people listening to Prince Liam Greymane's speech, waiting for the moment to reclaim his city. He was once a human, but now he is something more.

"**We will fight them in the field until the last trench collapses and the last cannon is silenced.**"

Hensworth's grip on his rifle tightened. Somehow, the thought occured to him that his may be his last battle. "_Well, at least the meal was delicious_," he thought, smirking at that though.

"**We will fight them on the streets until the last shot is fired. And when there's no more ammunition, we'll crush their skulls with the stones that pave our city!**"

Hensworth's left hand reached for his rapier, well-sharpened. His thoughts drifted. What if it was his final battle? "_Then I'll die here, for Gilneas. I'd do it a hundred times if I had to."_

"**We will fight them in the alleys, until our knuckles are skinned and bloody and our rapiers lay on the ground shattered!**"

The outlines of Forsaken soldiers could be seen far across the Merchant Quarter's gate. "_This is it,"_ He thought. He adjusted his top hat and unbutonned the top of his jacket.

"**And if we find ourselves surrounded and disarmed... wounded and without hope... we will lift our heads in defiance and spit in their faces. But we will... NEVER SURRENDER!"**

"_**FOR GILNEAS!"**_

"_For Gilneas!"_, the crowd yelled as the hundreds of Gilneans charged towards the gate, rifles and rapiers at hand.

Hensworth felt the beast in him surge, and a huge claw decapitated one of the footmen, while a bullet bored through one of the crossbowmen's skulls.

"**Push them back! Gilneas will prevail!"** yelled Liam as they fought across the district.

Hensworth fired shot after shot. He couldn't feel his arms. He was loading his rifle by instinct.

"**Crowley's troops are up ahead! Press on!"**

They reached the Stoneward Prison, where Hensworth saw the ugliest thing since his grandmother in a dress: A huge, towering abomination with meat grafts hanging on to it in several place. He saw one of the Worgen leap into a damaged catapult, and did the same. The abomination had already killed several Gilneans when it fell. "_I guess it's true when they say that the bigger they are, the harder they fall," _He thought. The Emberstone villagers brought in some cannons, which the Militia manned quickly, obliterating the Forsaken's abominations.

"**Block their retreat, Liam! We've got them right where we want them!" **They had reached the Greymane Court, where the Dark Lady of the Forsaken, Sylvanas Windrunner was located.

She hadn't come alone.

Three banshees accompanied her, surrounding her.

"_**SYLVANAS!" **_

Battle had erupted in the Court. Shots were fired, and both Gilnean and Forsaken fell. Sylvanas' banshees froze everyone. Sylvanas herself lifted her weapon towards Genn.

"_**Enough! Let's see how brave Gilneas gets on without its stubborn leader!" **_

Hensworth then saw Liam run in front of Sylvanas, prepared to take the shot.

"**Father!**"

Liam Greymane, man of the people, unlike any he's ever known, was going to take a shot that wasn't meant for him.

"_**NO!"**_

The spell broke. The beast took control for a short amount of time, but it was enough. Hensworth dived into Liam, pushing him out of harm's way. The poisonned arrow meant for Genn hit him instead. In the haze of death, he wasn't sure, but Sylvanas looked furious.

**"What a waste! That arrow's poison wasn't meant to be wasted on him! We'll meet again, Genn!"**

Sylvanas quickly rode away on her horse, but Hensworth had another idea in mind. Liam looked at him, shocked that he dived to take the arrow. Hensworth tossed him his rifle, pointing at Sylvanas.

_"Kick 'er ass..."_ He said in his dying breath.

Liam caught the rifle. It was already loaded. He knew what to do. He spinned towards the direction in which Sylvanas had fled, and a loud detonation echoed across the Court.

* * *

Sylvanas was fuming. Not only had she missed Genn, she didn't even get to kill his little whelp of a son! The arrow's poison was wasted on a nameless, faceless Worgen who jumped to take the arrow! They can enjoy their victory. Soon, they'll unleash the plague on them, and not even their bones will remain after that!

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't pay attention to the detonation behind her. She instinctively turned her head shortly afterwards. She turned her head too late.

* * *

Across the Greymane Court, the limp body of Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken, fell to the ground with a loud 'thud', followed by the screams and cheers of Gilnean and Worgen alike.


	2. Aftermath

The Gilneans would have cheered and celebrated all night if it wasn't for the fact that the Forsaken were still a threat. Many were preparing themselves for another battle, but Liam was kneeling over the body of Christopher Hensworth, who had just given his own life for him.

"Why? I didn't want the blood of my people to be spilled for this... I should have taken that arrow. Why did he push me aside?"

Lorna Crowley came to his side. "Liam, you're a true man of the people, a royal unlike any other. You care for your people, and they care for you. Any one of us would have gladly gave our life back there. Only one was able to."

Liam stood up, but didn't stop looking at Hensworth. "What now? We've almost retaken our city, what are we waiting for?"

"Tobias is currently scouting the Cathedral Square," Lorna replied, "He should be back any minute now."

* * *

Tobias had left shortly after Sylvanas' death. He snuck into the district, hiding behind a wall.

"Make sure everything is ready," a Forsaken general yelled. "The orcs' emissary is ready to meet the High Executor inside the cathedral."

Tobias quickly ran to the cathedral, hiding in the water, as the sounds of voices approached. An orc general and two Forsaken, a High Executor and a commander, walked in.

"..._**Incompetant**_! Garrosh gave her one task – _one task!_" said the imposing orc general. " And what does she do? She gets herself killed! Garrosh thinks he will have to carry out this invasion himself!"

"Calm yourself, general. This is a minor setback. Our victory in Gilneas will be absolute!" said the Forsaken High Executor.

"You sound very confidant, even when leader-less. I seriously hope you do not plan to use the Plague. Garrosh has explicitly forbidden it!"

"The Warchief has nothing to worry about. Production of the Plague has ceased, as he ordered. The Dark Lady herself wouldn't have used it without his permission."

"Very well. I will deliver my report to our leader, then. By your leave, Crenshaw."

"Go with honor, Warhowl."

When General Warhowl has left, the second Forsaken, who stayed silent that time, turned to Crenshaw.

"What will we do now, High Executor?"

Crenshaw grinned. "Commander Belmont, I already have a suitable replacement for the Dark Lady. She had already covered all her bases, long before this hapenned. I want you to leave, and prepare the deployment of the Plague."

"As you wish!" Belmont gave a quick salute, and then left the cathedral, leaving the High Executor alone. Crenshaw turned his head towards where Tobias was hidden a moment, peeringcarefully, but after a moment simply shrugged and left as well.

"_That was a close one!_" Tobias thought as he got out of his hiding place. He quickly sprinted out of the cathedral and left for the Court.

* * *

Tobias arrived back at the Court running as fast as he could, halting with a screech in front of Liam and Lorna.

"The loss of Sylvanas doesn't appear to affect them, they're preparing to deploy the Plague!"

Liam turned around in a flash, shocked. "The Plague? Something so horrible even the orcs are against it's use? I have to tell my father!" He quickly leaves towards one of the buildings, the undertaker's house.

Genn looked up from his seat, surprised to see Liam so shocked. "Liam, what's wrong?"

"Father, the Forsaken are preparing to use the Plague. We must evacuate the civilians!"

Genn stood there for a moment. "But Sylvanas is dead. Who is giving them their orders?"

"Whoever it it," Liam continuted, "Apparently Sylvanas herself chose her in the event of her death."

Genn nodded at him. "We'll evacuate the people to Keel Harbor through the Undertaker's Pass. The militia captured one of their infernal beasts, but I have no one to ride it."

"I will do it, father."

Genn stayed silent for a moment. He had almost lost his sone once, he didn't want to risk it again. However, they didn't have many options and the clock was ticking. This was not the time to be stubborn. He nodded at him. "Be careful, Liam."

Liam left the building, heading towards the tied-up wind rider. "I will, father."


	3. Endgame

_**Sorry I didn't update in a while, I was a bit busy recently. Hope you enjoy the ending of the story!**_

* * *

The wind was flowing in Liam's face. It would probably had been enjoyable had it not been for the fact that the Forsaken were preparing to attack them with the plague. He saw the Forsaken massing across the Northgate river which surrounded their city, and quickly reached in his bag for a bomb.

"_**FOR GILNEAS!**_" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he dropped bombs over the Forsaken ranks.

The Forsaken were caught off guard, several soldiers already being dead. At least one of their plague catapults was hit as well.

He flew all the way to the Greymane Wall, which now stood open for all to enter, before turning around for another round. This time, the Forsaken were prepared, and arrows were flying around him. He strengthened his grip on the wyvren, taking cover behind the beast and let a few more packages go, when he saw what must have been the biggest plague cannon he's ever seen. He flew around it and tossed a few bombs, before flying back to the city.

"_This should be enough to keep them busy for now_" he thought, as he landed in the Greymane Court. He went back to the Undertaker's house where Genn was waiting.

"Has everyone made it through?" he asked.

"Yes, everyone but you and I. We best get going, your little flight probably won't keep them busy much longer." Genn then handed him a torch and they both went through the Undertaker's Pass, into Aderic's Repose. Krennen Aranas was busy replacing something on a tombstone when they walked out of the house. He seemed startled when he saw them arrive behind him.

"Genn, I didn't see you there! The rest of the refugees made it to Keel Harbor, I'm just taking care of a few misplaced mementos which we've unearthed in our haste. I think Lord Crowley is currently in charge over there."

"Good. We'll be going there now, see what's left to be done." Genn added, before heading towards Keel.

"I'll be there in a moment, these are the last ones left." Krennas said.

As they arrived in Keel Harbor, the sounds of battlecould be heard. Genn and Liam hurried up, meeting with Crowley near the docks.

"It's good to see you again, Genn." he said when he saw them arrive.

"Good to see you too, Darius. What's happenning?"

Crowley gestured to the boat behind him. "The Night Elves made good on their promise. They brought ships and are ready to grant us sanctum in their lands. However, the Forsaken's allies have arrived as well. They have a gunship that's preventing the ships from taking our people to safety while their forces advance upon us in the Headlands. I've sent my best men to fight the Horde, and Lorna's assembling a strike team to take out that gunship."

Liam turned to his father. "Father, I'll be going with Lorna to destroy the gunship." He turned back to Crowley. "When are they leaving?"

"Should be soon enough. Their ground forces are taking a heavy pounding from the Night Elves' glaive throwers."

On queue, Lorna yelled out from next to the hippogryphs. "Alright, get ready! When Tobias gives us the signal, we fly!"

Liam quickly ran to them and was talking to Lorna. Genn was watching from afar, and concern could easily be seen, as Crowley told him: "Don't worry Genn, I'm sure he'll be fine. If he's made it this far, he's been through the worst part already."

Genn sighed. "You're probably right." is all he said.

* * *

A hooded figure boarded a Forsaken ship. She just stood there when she arrived, before someone noticed her, and quickly saluted in attention. The woman walked towards the captain's room, each soldier saluting her as she passed. She travelled far, from Capital City itself, to get here. In the room was High Executer Creenshaw, who was looking through the window at the Horde troops assaulting Keel Harbor. He saluted the woman who walked in.

"My lady, everything has been prepared for your arrival. Your predecessor, the late Sylvanas Windrunner had everything-"

"I know she prepared everything for me. She always prepared her next move before the time came. I knew that long ago.

The woman took off her hood and travelling cloak, wet thanks to the rainy Gilnean atmosphere. She had short, neck-lenght hair that was probably blond-ish in life. He eyes glowed with an eerie blue-grey color, and her clothes, although worn out after years of wearing them, still were blue and gold. And across her neck was a medallion on which was carved the seal of Lordaeron.

"I remember who I was, and who she was, but I know who I am now." she continued, looking through the cabin window.

She turned around suddenly and looked at Creenshaw. "Let the Gilneans leave. Once they're gone, we'll move in, eliminate any stragglers who may have stayed behind."

Creenshaw saluted, before starting to leave. "Yes, m'lady, it will be done."

"Oh, and Creenshaw, one last thing. Find Commander Belmont for me. I have a special mission for him."

Creenshaw left the cabin to find the commander, leaving the new leader of the Forsaken to herself.

* * *

The strike team had made it on the gunship. Upon landing, Lorna shot two Kor'kron soldiers on the ramparts, while the sharpshooters with her killed two more. Liam landed shortly afterwards, landing on the last one.

Lorna was busy setting up ropes while Liam looked at two of the sharpshooters. "You two, stay up here and cover us!"

The men nodded, both taking different positions on the rafters while the rest of the boarding party lowered themselves onto the main deck.

Lorna barged into the captain's room, where the captain and the navigator were currently speaking. "Hands up, greenskins! My men will give you your new bearing. You try anything funny and we'll fill you with lead." Two of the sharpshooters stayed behind to make sure they didn't try anything while the rest of the party went to the lower decks.

One of the sharpshooters, the one carrying the explosives, was killed in action. Liam rushed over, kicked the orc off the gunship, and grabbed the explosives, setting them up in the furnace room.

"The explosives have been set, just hold them off!"

Just as Liam yelled that, a very large orc appeared on the deck. He never saw anything that big! Well, maybe an ettin, but never an orc!

Lorna appeared to be thinking the same thing as him as he said: "That's... one big orc."

Shots are fired, but it didn't seem to matter to this monstrocity of an orc. He just kept walking down, before Lorna and Liam drew their swords to fight it. Liam was knocked back into the wall, almost falling off the gunship, when he heard an explosion.

"Everybody, on the wyvrens!" he yelled as the gunship started to drop from the sky. The strike team flew the stolen wyvrens back to Keel Harbor, where the battle on land had been fought and won.

"Great work everybody! That'll send the Horde back with their tail between their legs!"

A Night Elf standing on the deck of the nearby ship cleared his throat. "Not to interrupt a moment of joy, but we better get going. There's no telling when they'll regroup and attack again. Don't worry, you'll have another chance to fight for Gilneas... and this time, with the Alliance on your side!"

Crowley walked over to Genn. "Genn, I'm going to be staying here. So are other people. The Forsaken are going to come back, and someone has to make sure they don't just walk in here like they own the place."

Genn nodded at him, his eyes moving from Liam, who was on the ship with Mia and Tess, back to Darius. "Take care, old friend."Darius smiled, revealing sharp fangs. "We should never had fought for such a petty thing." he said, both knowing what he was talking about. He patted Genn on the back in a friendly way before leaving to find his men.

Liam walked up to him. "Father, are you coming? The captain's waiting on you, and I think he's starting to get impatient. He might think of leaving you behind if you don't hurry up." They both laughed hard at that, before walking towards the ship. Genn looked back at Gilneas as the ship left, thanking the man who died to save his son's life.


End file.
